Tentang Wanita yang Kau Pilih
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Haqua menanyakan alasan Keima memilih perempuan itu sebagai kekasihnya.


The World God Only Knows / Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai punya Wakaki Tamiki

Rate T aja deh

Genrenya gak tau, romance kayaknya

Maijima High School, dua orang manusia, ah tidak satu manusia dan satu iblis dari neraka. Pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan ini bersandar duduk disebuah kursi yang ada diatap sekolah itu. Silaki-laki yang dikenal Keima Katsuragi si penggila Galge yang sekarang pun terus dengan kegiatannya (masih mainin game dating), dan si perempuan dengan rambut ungu panjang dan membawa sebuah sabit besar yang bernama Haqua du Lot Herminium, duduk dengan tampang penasarannya melihat pada Keima.

"Katsuragi, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."Haqua memulai kata-katanya lagi

"Pertanyaan yang mana lagi Haqua?"tanya balik Katsuragi

"Pertanyaanku yang setelah kau menembak perempuan itu."Haqua duduk agak mencondongkan pada Keima

"Yang itu, bukankah pernah kujawab."Keima tetap sibuk dengan gamenya

"Jawabanmu gak menjelaskan Katsuragi."tekan Haqua menuntut jawaban yang sesungguhnya dari Keima

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetahui alasan ku memilih dia sebagai kekasihku?"tanya Keima yang merasa heran pada Haqua yang tumben-tumbennya ingin tau

"Bagaimana aku tidak heran, dari semua perempuan yang pernah kau taklukkan dengan tekhnik dewamu, dengan semua conquest yang kau berikan pada mereka, dari para perempuan yang menurutku lebih pantas untukmu dibanding dia, kau malah memilih dia."Haqua memulai pendapatnya kembali sama seperti sebelumnya

"Aku pernah menjawabnya juga kan."Keima tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haqua

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua, menerbangkan tiap helai rambut yang heran dengan pilihan Keima tetap tidak mengerti dengan alasan dibalik ia memilih perempuan itu menjadi kekasihnya, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan para Goddess dan menyelamatkan Kanon, Keima langsung menghampiri dan menyatakan diri menyukai gadis tersebut langsung saat esok harinya diatap tempat sekarang Haqua dan Keima duduk bersama.

"Keima Katsuragi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."Haqua tetap ngotot

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu untuk mengerti Haqua."Keima tetap pada gamenya

"Oh ayolah, kalau disini ada Elsie, dia pasti akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama denganku sekarang. Untuk menjawab semua keheranan didalam dirinya."Haqua mulai tidak sabar dengan semua perkataan Keima yang seolah tidak menginginkan dia tau

"Elsie telah tau semuanya, dia orang pertama yang kuberitahu saat rencana ini kulakukan. Dia sendiri menyetujui hal ini dan mendukung ku dengan semangatnya."Keima tetap pada gamenya dan tidak mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun pada Haqua

"Elsie tau."Haqua agak kaget mendengar ini

"Ya, dan kenapa kau begitu ingin tau tentang ini, Haqua apa kau tidak mendukung pada keputusan ku untuk menjadikan dia perempuan milikku, memiliki semua hatinya?"tanya Keima mulai melepaskan gamenya dan menatap Haqua

"E-e, bukan aku tidak mendukungmu. Aku mendukungmu penuh dengan kau menjadikan dia perempuan milikmu, satu-satunya untukmu. Hanya saja mengingat semua yang terjadi denganmu dengan para perempuan yang kau taklukkan, kenapa dia yang bahkan menurutku biasa saja."Haqua agak kebingungan dengan perkataannya

"Perjelas."tuntut Keima

"Kau taukan, aku membandingkan dengan mereka, khususnya beberapa orang yang memiliki Goddess. Kau lihat Kanon Nakagawa, dia telah menjadi idola yang sangat dipuja oleh orang-orang, memiliki perempuan sepertinya pasti menjadi impian semua laki-laki. Ayumi Takahara, tidak diragukan, dia salah satu idola disekolahmu, dengan larinya dia telah menjadi kebanggaan sekolah dan pasti terkenal, menjadi pacar dia akan membuatmu terkenal, menurutku. Kusunoki Kasuga, saat ini dia telah menjadi incaran laki-laki kan, dulu memang sifatnya keras, tapi lihat sekarang setelah kau taklukkan dengan tekhnik dewamu, ia memang keras tapi memiliki sifat yang begitu manis, dan ia layak dijadikan kekasih. Tenri, dia teman masa kecilmu, oh dan dia benar-benar menyukaimu kan dan …"Haqua belum selesai menyampaikan argumennya

"Haqua cukup."Keima tersenyum

"Heh."Haqua heran

"Kenapa kau membandingkan dia dengan perempuan yang sekarang telah menjadi idola dan terkenal. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, jelas Chihiro kalah jauh."ucap Keima

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap memilih Chihiro sebagai kekasihmu."Haqua tetap meminta jawaban Keima

"Kau tau sendiri, para perempuan yang ku conquest rata-rata tidak kukenal, paling hanya beberapa yang kutau, yang kutau seingatku Ayumi, Chihiro, Tenri. Selebihnya mungkin tidak kukenal. Dan lagi para perempuan yang memiliki Goddess itu, mengingat dan menyukaiku karena mereka memiliki Goddess yang menyebabkan ingatan mereka tentang aku sebagai orang yang pernah menyentuh mereka, kembali."Keima mulai cerita juga

"Lalu."Haqua menanti cerita Keima

"Entah juga, dia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi menginginkan dia. Dia telah menyukaiku bahkan sebelum aku melakukan conquest padanya, berbeda dengan yang lain, Tenri mungkin juga, tapi aku tidak menginginkan dia untuk mengklaim seluruh hatiku. Dan juga, dia tidak memiliki Goddess, dia menyukaiku benar-benar tanpa ada unsur lain yang membuat dia menyukaiku. Itu semua tulus dari hatinya, membuatku mengijinkan dia mengklaim semua hatiku. Dan lagi, aku tersadar saat malam itu, saat malam aku tau tidak adanya Goddess dalam diri Chihiro, saat perkataan itu membuatnya menangis, tidak hanya dirinya, itu juga entah mengapa membuatku sakit, sangat sakit. Dari semua yang kutau, akhirnya aku menyadari aku menyukai, tidak aku mencintai dia, dan perasaan ingin mengklaim dan memiliki hatinya, seluruhnya menjadi besar pada diriku. Sehingga setelah semua urusanku dengan para Goddess itu, aku langsung memutuskannya dengan Elsie, untuk mengatakan ini pada Chihiro. Bahwa aku mencintai dia."Keima tersenyum dan ia menyimpan gamenya pada kantung celananya

"He, kau benar-benar menyukai dia, kukira bukan karena rasa kasihan."Haqua seperti tidak percaya

Keima menggeleng, "Dimata kalian mungkin dia tidak istimewa, tapi bagiku, dia perempuan paling istimewa, paling kusukai, paling kusayangi, paling kucintai, paling ingin kumiliki. Jadi Haqua apa kau merasa puas dengan alasanku untuk memiliki Chihiro?"bertanya pada Haqua kembali

"Ya, aku lumayan puas. Tidak kusangka seorang maniak game sepertimu menyukai perempuan asli 3D, kukira kau akan memacari perempuan 2D nantinya."Haqua nyengir pada Keima

"Ya, bila aku tidak menyadari perasaan ku pada Chihiro, mungkin aku akan memacari perempuan 2D."Keima berkata dengan cengiran juga

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, kayaknya ada yang datang tuh, dan dia orang yang mengambil hatimu tuh."Haqua menunjuk kepintu dan ia terbang pergi

Keima menelengkan kepalanya kearah pintu, ia bisa melihat perempuan yang telah mengambil hatinya, perempuan biasa saja bagi orang lain, tapi memiliki arti lebih bagi Keima Katsuragi. Ialah dia, Chihiro Kosaka, yang sekarang menjadi seorang Leader dari sebuah band yang dibentuknya 2B-Pencils

"Lama menunggu, Katsuragi?"tanya perempuan itu dengan senyumannya

"Tidak juga, duduklah."Keima tersenyum dan menepuk kursi yang didudukinya untuk Chihiro

Tetapi ternyata dua orang ini malah diam. Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai perkataan sejak Chihiro duduk disamping Keima.

"Katsuragi, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"tanya Chihiro akhirnya

"Kenapa bertanya itu lagi, itu sudah jelas kan, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tidak aku mencintaimu."Keima menjawab pertanyaan Chihiro dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, begitu juga Chihiro yang mendengarnya

"Chihiro, sekarang kubalik, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, tidak apa kau mencintaiku?"tanya Keima balik meminta jawaban dari Chihiro

"Kau bodoh menanyakan hal itu padaku, perasaanku padamu sama dengan perasaanmu yang kau katakan tadi."jawab Chihiro tetap dengan muka merahnya dan Keima tersenyum melihatnya

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah tatap aku, tetaplah menjadikanku laki-laki satu-satunya dihatimu, tetaplah disampingku, tetaplah menjadi pemilik hatiku, Chihiro, kau maukan."pinta Keima

"Tentu saja, aku mau. Selamanya hanya kau yang akan kutatap, selamanya menjadikanmu laki-laki dihatiku, selamanya tetap disampingmu, dan aku selamanya yang akan menjadi pemilik hatimu Keima."kesanggupan hati Chihiro atas cintanya

Keima tersenyum dan ia menciumnya, dengan ketulusan hatinya, ia mencium perempuan yang telah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya, sampai sesuatu yang disebut maut memisahkan mereka. Chihiro menerima ciuman itu, dengan segala ketulusan hatinya, menerima ciuman dari laki-laki yang diinginkannya selama ini, yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya, sampai sesuatu yang disebut maut memisahkan mereka.

"Oh ya Chihiro, Tanjoubi Omedetto, dihari ulang tahunmu ini, aku meminangmu."Keima berbisik ditelinga Chihiro dan Chihiro tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa gembira hatinya, ia benar-benar bahagia dihari ulang tahunnya

"Terima kasih Keima."bisik Chihiro

END

Wew, selesai nih fic dadakan gak jelas lagi. Aha, Fic yang ditulis saat tiba-tiba melihat kembali gambar-gambar koleksi TWGOK, dan ngeliat kalender TWGOK, kemudian jatuh pada angka 3 di bulan Desember dan baru sadar bahwa ternyata sekarang ulang tahun nya Chihiro Kosaka, langsung nyamber deh bikin. Aha buat yang baca, biasa dah, minta review dong, yang gak baca juga minta review kalo bisa. Ja


End file.
